


Lullaby

by romanticalgirl



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 12:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 7-31-11</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lullaby

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 7-31-11

“You’re not going to convince me.”

“You said you’d try.”

Penelope heaves an exasperated sigh and sits down on the edge of the bed. She and Spencer have been giving strict orders to stay put and the room doesn’t have WiFi, so their options are limited. “Fine.”

“Okay.” He shifts in his chair, tucking his mis-matched stocking feet underneath him. There’s a book in his lap, some huge tome he’s been lugging around all day. “Get comfortable.”

“I’m comfortable.” She’s not. Her shoes are too tight and she spilled soy sauce on her shirt and this whole trip has been a disaster from the beginning and now Spencer wants to read to her. “You know I don’t process auditory information well.”

“You…”

“I know. I know. I said I’d give it a try.” She kicks off her shoes and moves up the bed, plumping some pillows for her back before settling on the comforter and leaning back. “Go on.”

He starts reading, his voice changing as he loses himself in the rhythm of the text. She wonders for a moment if it’s hard for him to read slowly, word by word by word, and then the words finally start to make sense in her head and she closes her eyes. “Oh.”

He doesn’t say anything in response, just keeps reading. His voice is low and almost hypnotic, the words weaving through the air. Her lips part and she presses her fingers lightly against her throat. They trail downward, grazing over her shirt, moving in slow circles over her breasts, her nipples. They’re hard and she squeezes lightly, another soft, ‘oh,’ escaping her lips. 

Her head goes back and she shifts against the pillows, getting more comfortable. The story is mythic, like a fairy tale or a dream she can’t quite remember. Smoke drifts around her and she squeezes her breasts, feeling the heavy weight of them in her hands. Spencer’s voice never falters and she floats on the low thrum of it. Her stomach is tight and clenched, anticipating, and her hands smooth over her stomach. She turns her head to see if he’s watching, but he’s backlit by the light from the window, so all she can see is his shadow. It’s better that way, she thinks hazily. 

She moves on the bed, biting her lip as she tugs her skirt up, fingers gathering it between her legs. Her panties are wet already and she presses against them, rubbing through the damp cotton. Reid doesn’t stop reading, never stops reading, and she works two fingers beneath the elastic. Her clit aches in the instant before she touches it and then there’s pressure and friction and she inhales, sultry hot air that smells like need and arousal. “Spencer.”

“Hmm?” He mutters softly, then keeps reading, like he can’t see, like he doesn’t know the way she’s writhing on the bed now, thrusting against her hand, pushing her fingers inside her. Her thumb moves over her clit and she breathes heavily, wanting and aching and she wants him to stop because the words don’t fill her up, there aren’t enough of them. 

She gasps and jerks awake, sitting up rigidly in the bed. Spencer’s on the chair in the corner, legs tucked beneath him, eyes closed in sleep as his head rests on his hand. The book is open on his lap and the room is too warm, too stuffy, too closed up.

Spencer blinks at her. “You okay, Penelope?”

“Fine. I’m fine. Just fine.”

“Ha.” He smiles triumphantly. “Put you to sleep, didn’t it?”

“Put you to sleep, baby genius.” She gets off the bed and shoves her shoes on her feet. “I need a Mountain Dew. You have any quarters?”


End file.
